walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Milton Mamet (TV Series)
Milton Mamet is a character in the third season of The Walking Dead (TV Series) and is a member in The Governor's group, located in the fortified town of Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Milton's life before or as the apocalypse began. Milton has stated that he was an only child and lost both his parents at a very young age. He had a job that he telecommuted to and was possibly rooted in some area of science, due to his being able to perform experiments on the zombies. He seems to highly respect and look up to, and maybe even fear The Governor, but it is possible he doesn't believe his views and actions are right. Post-Apocalypse Milton is a resident of Woodbury . While being described as ineffectual in combat, his true strength lies in his intellect. His job is to monitor all situations within the town. He also regularly performs experiments in an attempt to figure out the behavioral patterns of zombies. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Milton is given Michonne's two pet zombies to perform experiments on soon after her and Andrea's capture. He reports his collected data to The Governor when the man comes to visit him in his apartment-based lab. Milton requests to talk to the two women, believing they might have answers to the genealogy of the walkers, having been out in the wild for the last several months. The Governor grants his request and allows him to subtly interrogate them at breakfast the following morning. His attempt ultimately fails however. When The Governor, Merle, and their men return to the community after killing the Nation Guard soldiers, Milton is presumably told by The Governor about what had transpired, and walks away with a disgusted look on his face. "Say the Word" As Woodbury prepares for a day of celebrating, Milton is seen bringing a cold drink to Andrea. He says that they are using the town's generators in order to keep the drinks cool. When Andrea asks what is in store for the night, Milton says that mere words cannot describe what they have planned. Later, Milton accompanies The Governor and Merle to retrieve more drinks from The Governer's house. Milton complains that they should postpone the night, for he needs the generator's power for his experiment the next day. The Governor tells him to take a break for the night and get back to it in the morning. Milton reluctantly agrees. Milton is seen visiting the generator outside of Woodbury along with Merle and a few others. The generator appears to be wind-powered. Two Walkers have also been caught in a netted trap. Merle tells Milton to get his hands dirty for once, giving him a harness to grab hold of a female Walker. Although Milton says she looks like an interesting specimen, Merle kills her. Instead of killing the next one, Merle holds it down and begins pulling out its teeth. That night, Milton joins The Governor, Andrea, and all of Woodbury to watch a wrestling match between Merle and Caesar Martinez. The two fighters are in an arena surrounded by Walkers kept on chains. Milton is visibly disgusted by this sport, and is Andrea, even though the zombies are toothless. "When the Dead Come Knocking" He was first seen informing The Governor that his experiment was ready. Later, he's seen conducting the experiment on Michael Coleman, along with Andrea. Andrea questions if he had ever seen reanimation, to which he denies and explains he was an only child and his parents both passed away while he was young. He later witnesses Micheal reanimating and repeats the experiment. The walker grips the bed and Milton believes that it was a positive response. Andrea states that it was just a common reanimation reaction. Milton undoes Micheal's restraints and repeats the experiment once more. Michael attempts to bite Milton, but before he can, Andrea stabs him in the head. A disheveled Milton then quietly states that he will study his work, and walks off. "Made to Suffer" Milton was present at the Woodbury Army meeting before the firefight between them and Rick's group. He was later present at the clinic after the The Governor was injured. Apart from Andrea, he appeared to be the only one bothered by The Governor when it was decided that Woodbury would attack the prison. Relationships The Governor Milton and The Governor are described to be very close. Milton is one of The Governor's right hand men and Milton informs The Governor of his research and anything he has figured out about the zombies. Although he has a strong relationship with The Governor, Milton appears to be skeptical of certain choices he has made. Merle Dixon Milton and Merle tend to clash on how The Governor should rule Woodbury and the two seem to compete for his approval. Despite this, he appears to care about Merle and did not seek his death at the Arena. Andrea Milton and Andrea have developed a friendship after the latter's arrival in Woodbury. Andrea saved Milton from a zombified Michael Coleman. Haley Milton and Haley appear to share a friendship since they were mostly seen together in "Made to Suffer". Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Milton strongly resembles Dr. Eugene Porter, in that he is a researcher studying zombies and physically inept. *The character of Milton was revealed by Entertainment Weekly on August 21st, 2012. Dalton Ross 'The Walking Dead' casting news: Dallas Roberts to play new character of Milton -- EXCLUSIVE Entertainment Weekly (August 21, 2012) *Milton shares some characteristics with Dr. Matthew "Frankenstein" Logan from George A. Romero's "Day of the Dead." *Milton was described as the "details guy" by Robert Kirkman.Matt Richenthal Dallas Roberts to Play "Details Guy" on The Walking Dead TV FANATIC (August 21, 2012) *He appears to be socially awkward, as witnessed by his interactions at breakfast with Andrea, Michonne, and The Governor. *Milton reveals his last name to be Mamet during the experiment on Michael. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Glasses User